Hermione's Song
by Killing Aphrodite
Summary: Drabbles based on Taylor Swifts song 'Mary's Song'. The story of their life together. No Magic! Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or Taylor Swift and her song.**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In he sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
__  
- _**Taylor Swift, Mary's song(Oh, my my my)**

Hermione stood there on the grass, her ivory skin almost reflecting the hot rays of summer sun. She was staring up at Draco, who was two years the senior of her short seven years. She was admiring his eyes, noting the way they shone, pretty as light, even in the shade of the tree he stood underneath. She and Draco had known each other since she was born, their parents had been best friends since they were in primary school. Draco and Hermione had spent almost every summer together since she was born and this one was no exception. She continued to stare up at him, completely ignorant to his annoyance. His sparkling eyes filled with frustration at the little girl, who had made it her job to be at his side all day long. He stared at her, wishing silently that she would just leave him alone. At the age of nine, Draco was tall of his age towering over the petite figure that was Hermione, with platinum blonde hair and cool bright grey eyes. She was cute, with curly brown hair, soft brown eyes, clad in a pretty pink summer dress, but at nine, Draco found her pink dress almost as annoying as Hermione herself.

Robert Granger, Hermiones father, and Lucius Malfoy, Dracos father, sat on the front porch of the Malfoys house, watching their children with big grins plastered on their faces. "Look at them," Lucius said "young love in the making." he joked, as the frown on this sons face grew more defined.

"Yeah, your typical love birds," Robert said, looking at his daughter and the young boy. They both laughed, finding the idea of the seven and nine year old children falling in love hilarious.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Narcissa Malfoy a she an Jane Granger walk out of the house, Narcissa carrying a tray of lemonade.

"Oh nothing," Robert said, then leaned up and kissed his wife on the cheek. Narcissa and Jane sat down next to their husbands on the porch.

They all turn their attention over to their kids when they hear a angry growl just in time to see Draco push Hermione and run of. It took Hermione less then a second to recover get up an chase after Draco.

As she disappeared around the side of the house Lucius and Robert broke out in laughter, much to their wives surprise.

"Better start saving now Rob, I can hear those wedding bells ringing" Lucius laughed, only to laugh harder after Narcissa playfully hit him on the arm.

"Oh my," she said with a smile, looking up at Jane, who face mirrored hers.

**A/N: **So this is the first part of a collection of drabbles about the parts of the song Mary's Song by Taylor Swift.  
I know this part is quite short, but I just couldn't put anymore detail in, and I like it like this.  
Libby.x

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Taylor Swift and her song.**

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree,_  
_said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me,_  
_you never did, you never did,  
_  
- **Taylor Swift, Mary's Song(Oh, my my my)**

Little Hermione stood inside her tree house, built in the big acorn tree in her garden, her short little arms folded across her chest, a cute little scowl arched on her face. Her head was tilted up slightly, so that her scowl was directed to the young blonde boy towering over her. "I told you to leave my alone," he said, clenching his pale fists in anger. The curly haired little girl had been following him again, trying to get him to play with her. The boy didn't see why he should have to put up with her, just because his parents were friends with hers didn't mean he should have to put up with an annoying, whiny little girl.

"Yeah, and what if I don't want to, Draco?" said Hermione, stepping forward so far that she had to stretchher neck alot just be look a his face. Draco thought about it for a minute, what could he do about getting ride of this annoying shadow of a girl? He had already spoken with his mum about it.

...

_"But mum, its annoying, she always follows me about." Draco said to his mum, watching her as she prepared lunch for their small family._

_"Oh, Draco stop being so mean, she's just little. And she's only following you because she wants to be your friend, why can't you just play with the poor girl, huh?" Narcissa asked her seven year old son, raising an elegant blonde eyebrow at him. Narcissa thought it was quite sweet, the way Hermione kept following her son around all the time, staring in awe at all the 'grown-up' things a seven year old Draco could do, compared to her small five year old self._

_"Because I just can't. Anyway I don't wan't to be her friend, she's a girl." Draco winged, scowling down at the floor._

_"Well weather you want to be her friend or not, I still want you to be nice to her. Now go eat your sandwich before the Grangers get here," Narcissa said handing her son his sandwich and then turning round to face the kitchen counter again.  
_  
_Draco walked of into the living room, still not sure why he had to put up with the girl._

...

"I'll beat you up," said Draco. He knew he couldn't really beat her up, his mum had told hm to be nice to her, but that didn't mean he couldn't say it just to get her to go away did it?  
"No, you cant beat me up." Hermione retorted with as much menace a seven year old could muster, but still took a step back.  
"Yes I can I'm bigger then you," he said, stepping closer to her, making her take another step back. Hermione took her step back and tripped on something and fell on her but with a thud. Draco just stood over her, smirking cheekily. she wouldn't be following him for a while.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide,_  
_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried,_  
_just to kids you and I,_

Hermione and Draco where siting on the front porch of Dracos house, they had been playing a game of hid and seek with some kids from down the road. they had both been found and now they had to sit and wait for the seeker to come back with the others. Draco was getting impatient, they had been waiting together for five minutes now. too long for Draco.

"Gosh, what is taking so long? It's not that hard to find people. I should have been seeker, I'm a great seeker. I'm brilliant at this game" Draco said, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of where Hermione sat.

"Of course you are, so why were you the first to be found?" she said, and looked down at her hands, Dracos pacing was giving her a headache. Draco shot her a dirty look.

"I am good. I'm good at seeking, not hiding. I can't site still for to long, that's why I was found so soon." he told her. Draco stopped pacing and sat down beside Hermione, putting his chin in his hands. "I'm bored, they're taking to long."

Hermione was getting fed up with Dracos whining, he was older then her, shouldn't he be more mature and not whine about having to wait a little while? what could she do to keep him quiet?

"Draco, I dare you..." she started. Should I?, she wondered. Should I dare him to?

"You dare me what?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"I dare you..." she wasn't to sure now. What would he do?

"you dare me what!" he asked again, this time taking his head out of his hands and turning his whole body to look at her.

"I dare you to kiss me," she said, looking at him right in the eyes.

"Eww, no way I'm not kissing you!" she shouted standing up and running own the porch steps.

"why not, are you chicken?" she said, running down after him.

"No I am not!"

"Then why?"

"Because your a girl!"

"Chicken!" she yelled, making chicken noises at Draco.

"I'm not chicken!" Draco yelled at her.

"Prove it!" she said.

"Okay then," Draco said bravely. I slowly stepped closer to Hermione, leaning down to get to her height. Just as his lips were about to touch hers she stepped back, making him stumble forward. "hey!" he shouted once he regained his balance, I look of pure shock on his face. Hermione just giggled and ran away from him, around the side of the house. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

_Oh, my my my my!_

**A/N: **Woop! Second part! I think I like this part much better then the first, I let my imagination take over.  
Please review! I appreciate them alot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or Taylor Swift and her song.**

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_  
_But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_They never believed we'd really fall in love_  
_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_  
_And said oh my my my...  
-**Taylor Swift, Marys Song (Oh, my my my)**_

Draco sat across from Hermione, watching as she laughed happily at a joke that had been made. She's changed a lot in the last 9 years, Draco thought. Her once untamable bushy brown hair, that had ran all the way down her back, now sat in ringlets just past her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes held Draco's attention when ever they looked at him, and he found himself mesmerized by the way she walked, talked and behaved. Now at sixteen Hermione looked like a young woman, and Draco wondered why he had only just noticed this, it's not as if he was seeing her for the first time, why notice these changes now?

Draco had changed to, he had grown up to be tall and Lean, an athletes body, well defined and toned. His light blonde hair, which was normally cut short, sat messily on top of his head, falling carelessly over his forehead, something that annoyed Draco to no end.

Draco had gotten to know Hermione over the past few years since, despite the two year age gap, they shared all the same friends, they were even friends themselves now. They had been force to get along by their friends at first, and Draco was extremely grateful that they had, he wouldn't have gotten to know her as much if they hadn't. Like that her favourite band was Breaking Benjamin, what a shock he had when he saw sweet little Hermione Granger head banging to them two years ago in the back of Blaise's car. he wouldn't know that she had a fear of heights, but dare her to jump from a cliff top into the sea and she would be gone before you could say go. That her favourite colour changed from day to day, but most recently it was grey. He wouldn't know all the little things if he hadn't been made to put up with the annoying little girl who used to follow him, who was now the intelligent, beautiful young lady that sat in front of him now.

Someone nudged Draco a bit, bringing him back to the present. His friend Blaise Zabini raised an eyebrow at Draco, then looked back and forth between Hermione and Draco, smiled slyly before drawing his attention back to his Girlfriend, Luna, a petite blonde sat to his left. All this went unnoticed by both Draco and Hermione, Hermione was too busy talking animatedly with her best friend Ginny, and Draco was too caught up with staring at Hermione to notice anything else.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, cutting Hermione of mid-sentence. "Draco's staring at you," she said, biting back a smile. Hermione turned around, and smiled at a Draco, who was indeed still looking at her. A barley noticeable pink blush appeared on Draco's pale cheeks, he'd been caught. He smiled sheepishly back at her, then turned to talk to Blaise.

Hermione turned back to Ginny, smiling broadly.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_  
_Two A.M. riding in your truck _  
_and all I need is you next to me..._

Draco cut the engine, the silence of the early morning sweet in the air. They both got out of the beaten up old truck, and sat against a large rock next to the creek bed. The deep velvet sky littered with bright stars, you could see them more clearly here then in town. The air was cool, the smell of rain from earlier that night still fresh in the air. Hermione and Draco sat close together, Draco's arm resting around her shoulder, pulling her even closer to him. They had been dating for 4 months now, after Draco finally got the courage to ask Hermioneout, she hadnt refuse. They were watching the sky, admiring the stars. It was nice for them to have this alone time together, even if they did have to sneak out behind their parents back to do so. They hardly ever had time together anymore, and it was Draco's last year before he left for university, so time together would be getting even less. The two year age gap meant that they never had any classes together, and this was an important year for both of them academic wise, them both having important tests at the end of the year, so revision took up most of the free time.

They sat there for a long time, just talking about things, the future, what they wanted in life, just small talk, enjoying each others company. It got colder and Draco brought a blanket out from his truck, wrapping it around both of them, and hugging her against him.

Hermione eventually fell asleep against his chest, the sunset only minutes away. Draco looked down at her, sleeping peacefully against his chest, and smiled.

**A/N: **First, SORRY for the wait, I had a bit of writer block, but I am over it and I writing the next part, which should be up soon!  
Second, there should be seven, eight or nine parts in all, I'm not completly sure yet.  
Third, thanks to all of you who have Reviewed, Favourited and Alerted, this Fic, it really makes my day! Hey, wanna make my day again?

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Taylor Swift and her song.**

___Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight _  
_You stayed outside till the morning light _  
_Oh my my my my  
_  
-**Taylor Swift, Mary's song(Oh, my my my)**

Hermione jumped out of the car slamming the door shut loudly behind her. "Hermione, it's not that big of a deal!" Draco yelled getting out of the drivers side and walking up the front garden behind her. "I don't see why your getting so upset!" he shouted throwing his hands up in the air. She was throwing this out of proportion, what was so wrong about it?

"It's not a big deal!" Hermione screamed, turning around at her front door to face Draco. She didn't care when her living room light went on and the blind twitched slightly. She was mad, mad out of her head. Not a big deal, she thought, sure! "Not a big deal! Do you really think that it's not a big deal? She was throwing herself at you, and I'm supposed to just let it slide am I?" Hermione had almost reached hysterical, did he really expect her to be okay with that?

"It's not like I was flirting back with her!" Draco yelled.

"Not flirting back! I don't know what you call flirting Draco, but when a girl places her hand on you chest, laughing a flirtasious laugh, and the guy she's flirting with smiles and laughed right back, I'd call that flirting! Not to mention she's you ex-girlfriend!" She turned back to face the house, the living room curtains were moving furiously, as if in someones attempt to close them fast.

" I was not flirting with her, we were just talking and what does it matter that she's my ex-girlfriend? It's not like I want to date her anymore, I'm dating you remember?"

"Yes Draco I remember, it's not me who forgot to tell her about our relationship, you forgot to mention that you have a girlfriend during your little 'talk'."

"Oh, come on Hermione, so I forgot to mention to her that you and I are dating, it's not like I did it on purpose. I haven't seen her in years and we were catching up, I don't see anything wrong in catching up with an old friend! I thought we agreed to not try and control one another!" Draco yelled.

"Are you suggesting that I am trying to control you?" Hermione asked turning back round to face Draco, placing a hand on her hip. Draco walked up the porch steps and stood in front of Hermione, staring down at her angry form.

"No, I just don't want a girlfriend who wants to know what I'm doing every minute of every day, just because she's jealous and insecure!" He growled, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. "

"I am most definitely not insecure! How dear you suggest that I'm insecure! And so what, maybe I am jealous, but if I was flirting with my ex-boyfriend you'd be jealous too!"

"Of course I would be jealous, but I wouldn't make a mountain out of a molehill, it's really not that big of a deal." he said. Both of them had calmed down slightly and Draco reached down placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders and smiled shyly at her. She reluctantly returned the smile.

"Anyway it's not as if that would ever happen, you haven't got any ex-boyfriends!" the smile quickly slipped off of Hermione's face and she shoved Draco's hands off of her.

"Just go away and leave me alone!" she yelled and took her keys out of her bag and forced them into the lock in the door.

"What did I say!" Draco yelled.

"Your so ignorant you know that?" she had turn around to face Draco leaving the keys handing in the half turned lock.

"What did I do?" he yelled, his temper rising fast.

"Just forget it, your good at that! And leave me alone. I don't want to see you..." she paused, unsure of how she was going to finish her sentence, and instead turned annoyed back to the front door.

"Are you breaking up with me!" Draco screamed, the schock obvious in his voice. Was she really gong to break up with him over something so stupid?

"I'm not sure you can break up, when the wasn't anything there in the first place!" she yelled stepping inside and slammed the door shut in Dracos face. She stomped up the stairs, ignoring the sympathetic looks her parents gave her.

"Maybe we should go and talk to her?" Robert whispered to his wife.

"No, let her calm down." Jane said, staring sadly at the front door to her home.

...

Hermione woke up that morning feeling sad and alone, her eyes red and puffy from crying so hard the night before. She lay in bed for awhile, thinking about the argument last night. Maybe she had over reacted last night, but Draco's ex-girlfriend had been flirting with him, and he hadn't even tried to stop her. Okay, maybe he couldn't have stopped her, but the least he could have done was tell her he had a girlfriend, and he hadn't even done that. Hermione sighed heavily, got up and left her room.

...

"Good morning sweetheart," her mum called to her as she walked slowly down the stairs.

"Morning mum," Hermione said softly, stretching her arms when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione, dear, there's something on the porch waiting for you, it was there when I went out to get the milk this morning." Jane told her daughter.

"Did you bring it in for me?"

"No, I think its better if you go out there yourself," Jane said not able to keep the smile out of her voice. Hermione sighed, got up, and opened the front door. At first she didn't see anything, just the empty porch. she turned her head left and right, stopping when she spotted a figure on her porch swing. Draco was lying down asleep on the swing. biting back a smile, she walked over to him and shook him ruffly awake.

"I'm up!" Draco yelled, shooting up on the swing, rocking it slightly. He looked around, and spotting Hermione, his face dropped and guilt took over his features.

"I am so sorry," he said, getting up of the swing and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry too." she said "I should have told her to stop, I just didn't think it was a big deal, but I see now that it wasn't what she did, it was that I didn't stop her. And I'm sorry I forgot to tell her about you, it's not that I forgot about, I just didn't remember to say anything. I'm so so sorry Hermione, I don't want to lose you, I-"

"Draco," she said cutting him off, "shut up, I forgive you," she wrapped her arms around him too. Draco picked her up, swinging her round, both laughing happily. Draco put her down, kissing her hard on the lips. Yes, he was forgiven.

Back inside the Granger household, Jane was grinning widely, while Robert had his face scrunched up in discomfort.

"Oh, my my my," Whispered Jane Granger, dragging her husband away from the living room window, and closing the curtains.

**A/N:** Just wanted to say, this is my favourite part of the song, so I hope I did it justice. Also thank you to **IHeartDracoandRon **for the returning review, I hope you like this part!

Once again... _**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Taylor Swift and her song.**

_I few year have gone and come around,_  
_We were sitting at our favourite spot in town,_  
_And you looked at me,_  
_Got down on one knee... _  
-**Taylor Swift, Marys song (Oh My My My,)**

It was warm autumn afternoon, not hot enough for shorts and t-shirts, but not cold enough to start wearing you winter coats. It was Hermione's favourite time of year, summer was always to hot, and although it was nice during the day, it was murder trying to get to sleep at night. Spring was pretty, full of flowers and birds, but she had mad hay fever, and couldn't enjoy the flowers and grass without sneezing, and she normally had a cold during the spring. Winter was too cold, it was also wet and windy, two things that, when together, made you wish you hadn't gotten out of bed that morning, but winter did have snow, pretty knitted scarves, snowmen and hot chocolate, so it wasn't all bad. But autumn was defiantly her favourite, what with all the beautiful colour, the mountain of leaves, which always brought back memories of being a child and sweeping up all the leaves, just to jump on top of them and start all over again. Hermione was sitting on a bench in the park with Draco, it was both of their favourite place in town. It was far enough into the park to not see the road or hear the cars pacing by, but near enough to hear the occasionaly squeal from the kids park or the bark of a dog running around after a stick. It was peaceful and beautiful, yet still made you feel like you were meant to be there, that you weren't hiding away. It was perfect for what Draco had planned. Hermione and Draco had been dating for six years now, Hermione was 22 and Draco 24, they had had their fair share of ups and downs, just like every couple, they had survived the years apart at different universities, and were now living together in a one bedroom flat in town. Things were going great with them, but Draco hoped for even better.

" I love it out here, I feel like I could sit here for hours." Hermione said, leaning her head down on Draco's shoulder, and breathed in deeply.

"It is beautiful out here, a great place to relax and a great place to talk, which is what I'm realy hopping we could do?" Draco said, the nervousness almost painfully obvious in his voice. Hermione sat up alarmed. 'talk' could mean a lot of things, good and bad, as judging by Draco's nervousness, Hermione guessed, this wasn't a good 'talk'.

"You want to talk?" hermione questioned turning her body slightly to get a better look at Draco, a placed her hands in his.

"Yes I would. You see I- what I mean is... Hermione I- when I-"

"Draco?" Hermione cut him off, a worried look on her face. He couldn't say it, he couldn't day all the stuff he'd practised in front of the mirror for weeks. He couldn't say the words he'd agonised overSo he didn't. He didn't say how amazing she was, how intelligent, funny, stubborn, gentle and caring she was, or how immensely beautiful she was to him. Instead he released her hands, ignoring her curious look, got down on one knee, pulling out a black ring sized Velvet box from Inside his jacket, and simply said.

"Marry me?"

**A/N: **So first... _Merry Christmas!_ If you don't celebrate Christmas ... Hi! How you doin'? I am so sorry, it's been a month, I'm just terrible at remebering to update! But I have the next to sections written, sort of, their in the editing process. I just got loads of diffarent ideas and I had to write them down, and I was reading, and christmas shopping, and school,

Thank you to everyone who Favourited and/or Alerted this fic, And me! And to **Trev'95, ****LucianGurl39 **and **IHeartDracoandRon **for the lovely reviews, I love getting your feed back. Soo...

**_Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Taylor Swift and her song.**

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle _  
_Our whole town came and our mamas cried _  
_You said I do _  
_and I did too_

_-**Taylor Swift Mary's Song(Oh My My My), **_

Wagner's Bridal Chorus march slowly filled the Church, signalling for all guests to stand. The bride was about to walk down the isle. Hermione slipped her hand through the loop of her fathers arm, taking a deep breath and began to walk down the isle. Her ivory dress hung gracefully to the ground, the bodist decorated in delicately sewn flowers. The skirt covered in flowered lace, flowing to the floor. Her dark brown hair curled to perfection, light blue jeweled slides keeping the top section of her hair out of her face. Her hands shock slightly, the nerves of the day finally effecting her body. She was about to get married, officially no longer her daddy's little girl. It was like growing up all over again.

Robert Granger, her father, squeezed her hand, smiling sadly. It was hard for Robert to give his daughter away, even if it was to the man she loved, she was still his little girl, if only in his eyes, and he had once again warned Draco about breaking his little girls heart, just like at the beginning of their relationship, 8 years earlier.

They descended down the isle, all eyes on Hermione. Callo lilies and common mallows decorated the isle, with white rose petals scatted over the floor, courtesy of the flower girl. Narcissa and Jane both stood at the very front, each with tear filled eyes, holding back sobs. Hermione kept her eyes on Draco, her earlier nerves seemed pointless, there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to marry him. The ceremony was short, both reading their personalised vows, telling everyone in the church just how much they loved one another. Many people cried during the ceremony. Narcissa and Jane brawled their eyes out all through the ceremony, and Narcissa even got the hic-ups at one point, and in all it was very emotional. The whole of their small town had come to the ceremony, plus family from various places had traveled to witness the marriage of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Of the little boy who couldn't stand her, and of the little girl who adored him.

"I do."

"I do."

**A/N**: Hello! Okay I know this really short but I'm not very good at descriptions of wedding stuff and I'm not really a wedding lover, I'd much prefer to be at home Reading ;)

**Have A Happy New Year To All! **

**_Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or Taylor Swift and her song.**

_Take me home where we met so many years before_  
_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_  
_After all this time,_  
_you and I..._

_-**Taylor Swift, Marys song(Oh my my my,)**_

The sun was low in the sky and a light spring breeze rusted the surrounding trees. Hermione Malfoy sat on a swinging bench on the front porch of her home or 5 years. She wore a flower pattern sun dress, and couldn't help but feel proud of herself for fitting in it, since she had just given birth 3 months before, and had only just lost her pregnancy weight. In her arms lay her three month old Son, Joshua, sleeping peacefully. She softly stroked his thin platinum blonde hair, watching him as he slept. To her left sat Draco Malfoy, husband of 5 years, with a little girl of 4 years old sitting on his lap chatting away to him. The extremely chatty 4 year old was their oldest child, Elsa. The little girl had unruly blonde curly hair, and chocolate brown eyes, and looked exactly like her mother did hat her age, except for her hair colour, which was a slightly darker blonde then her fathers.

"Daddy, when will baby Joshua be walking, I can't wait to teach him how to play hid and seek! You're fun to play with Daddy, but having a brother to play with will be so much fun!" exclaimed Elsa, ginning widely up at her father, eagerly awaiting his answer. Draco chuckled, amused at his daughters chatter, she never ceased to amaze him, and the little girl was always a good conversation.

"I don't think Joshua will be up to walking about anytime soon, Sweetie, he's still only little," Hermione told her daughter, smiling happily. Almost as soon as her mother spook Elsa was on her feet and stood in front of her mum, stroking her brother cheek gently, since her mummy had told her she had to be really careful around baby Joshua, always gentle, and quiet if he was asleep.

"Mummy, when are you going to have another baby?" Elsa asked her mum, not taking her eyes off of her brother. Both Draco and Hermione chuckled silently, Draco moving closer to his wife and children, warping his arm around Hermione.

"Not anytime soon I'm afraid Elles," Draco told her, squeezing Hermione's shoulder as he said so. She was still drained from giving birth to Josh 3 months ago, and it didn't help that he was a difficult baby, or that Elsa was a hyper 4 year old and was constantly getting into mischief. They most definitely will be waiting a while for their next child. Elsa ignored her father's comment and continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"I want a girl next time," she said, her little hand still stroking Joshua's cheek,"not that I don't love baby Joshua, I just think having a baby sister would be nice as well." Elsa stated, looking up at her parents ginning cheekily.

* * *

"Mummy, when do you with baby Christopher will be born?" asked a now 7 year old Elsa asked, rubbing her mother's heavily pregnant tummy, as she sat next to her on the bench on their front porch.

"Hopefully anytime soon Elsa, or other wise mummy's going to make the baby come out," answered Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. It was mid July and the temperature was at an all time high, even at 9 o'clock at night as it was now, it was still boiling. Hermione was a week over due, and was getting frustrated. Why wouldn't this baby just come already? She blamed Draco, he was the one who got her pregnant in the first place, so it was definitely his fault.

"Mummy, how are baby's born?" questioned Elsa. The young girl was just as inquisitive as her mother, and Hermione had been expecting this question for quite some time now, and wondered why it had taken her daughter up till now to ask. But still, despite her expecting this, she had no idea how to answer her.

"By magic," came her husbands voice, as he walked out of their front door, dressed in only his pyjama bottoms, a red-faced 3 year in rocket-ship footsie pyjamas in his arms.

"By magic?" Elsa Asked, her voice full of awe.

"Yes, magic." said Draco as walked over to his wife and daughter, flattening his sons messing blonde hair as he did so.

"What he doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep mister?" Hermione questioned, raising her eyebrows at her son. The little boy squirmed in his fathers arms but said nothing.

"He said he was to hot, not surprising considering he's wearing this thing," Draco answered, siting down next to his wife and indicating to the footsie PJ's his son wore.

"I said he'd be to warm wearing them, buy he refused to go to bed without them on," Hermione told her husband, shaking her head at her son's strange attachment to his navy blue rocket-ship pyjamas.

"Why do you like them so much Joshie? they're just Pyjamas?" Elsa asked her brother, shaking her head just like her mother had.

"They special," came the little boys replie, leaning his head against his dad's neck.

"They can't be special, they're just pyjamas!" exclaimed Elsa, raising het hands up in the air to emphasizes her point. Joshua whined in response and turned his head away from his sister.

"Elles, leave him be. What are you doing up anyway missy? I'm sure it way past your bedtime?" Draco said, throwing his daughter a questioning look. Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but paused, thinking through her answer before she said anything.

"I was helping mummy, because she had pains in her tummy and she was hot," she finally answered wisely, turning the conversation away from her being up past her bed time, getting her out of any trouble she might have been in. Such a way with words, thought Hermione, just like her father.

"Your stomach's hurting you?" Draco asked firmly, causing Joshua to lift his head up in interest. Hermione nodded then looked at her daughter, who just smiled back at her sweetly. Cheeky little bugger. She hadn't wanted Draco to know, it was probably Braxton hicks, just like every other time for the past week, and she hadn't wanted Draco to over react, like he was now. "Do you think maybe the baby's on it's way?" Draco asked, leaning forward placing a hand on his wife's pregnant stomach.

"No, Draco, it's probably just Braxton Hicks, you know or maybe he's just kicking, kicking pretty hard I might add, but just kicking you know?" Hermione said and placed her hand on Dracos cheek reassuringly, smiling. He smiled back, his eyes full of love.

"Mummy need potty?" asked Joshua, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"No, Josh, mummy doesn't need the potty, why do you say that?" Hermione asked confused.

"mummy, wet," was his answer. Looking down at herself, Hermione saw that, she wasn't just wet, her waters had broke. Elsa yelped a bit, moving back from her mother slightly, wondering why her mum he wet herself, wasn't that something that babies, like Joshua, did?

"Oh gosh, my waters are broke!" cries Hermione shocked, but not a bit frightened, she had done that twice before, and having her waters break was kind of a releaf. On the contreary, Draco was freaking out. He had jumped up out of his seat when he saw what had happened.

"Mummy, what does waters broke mean?" aske Elsa.

"The baby's coming," Draco said. "the baby's coming, the baby's coming!" he yelled, making both Joshua and Elsa cover their ears.

"Yes, sweetheart, the baby's coming calm down," Hermione told her husband, standing up with help from Elsa, who reluctantly came closer.

"I'm going to go change and get the baby bag, call my mum, okay?" Hermione told him, holding his face, making him look at her.

"yes right, mum," he said, and ran of into the house.

"Jane! Jane!"

"Draco!" Hermione laughed, he really did react the strangest when it came to child birth,

"use the telephone!" she called, and started to waddle over to the front door. Draco pocked his head out of the house, a frazzled looking Joshua still in his arms.

"huh?" he asked, his eyes as wide a saucers.

"Use the phone, to call mum?"

"Oh right the phone," he said the dashed of back into the house.

"and put on a some clothes,"

"Will do!" he called back.

" And please put Josh down before you make him sick with all the running around!" she yelled.

"Right, call Josh, clothes mum and put down on, got it!" was his answer. Laughing at her husbands crazy answer, Hermione steered her confused daughter into the house.

"Mum, what wrong with dad?" she asked looking up at her mother.

"nothing sweetie, he's taking this quite well." Hermione told her. Elsa froze at the door and turns to face her mum.

"he _is_?" she said, her face an image of shock.

"Yes, very well. He fainted when my waters broke with you." Said Hermione smiling.

"Really?" asked the 7 year old.

"Really."

**A/n:** Wow, it's been ages. I'M SORRY! Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter, you finally got to meet their kids! Or at least two and a bit! So next chapter is the last, let me know what you think...

**_Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Taylor Swift and her song.**

_I'll be eighty-seven;you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky,_**  
- Taylor Swift, Mary's song(oh my my my,)**

Many years had gone by, their children were all grown up and they now had grandchildren, with a great-grandchild in the way. Hermione and Draco sat together on their front porch, enjoying the august heat, her once dark brown hair almost fully grey yet still as curly and Draco's original platinum blonde hair long forgotten for the grey he now had. They watched as their youngest grandchildren played in the front garden. Their grandson, Frank, was playing with their neigbors kid, Jack, the two boys running in out out of view, yelling and laughing, while Franks little sister, Sarah, tried desperately to include herself in their games.

"Okay Jack, you count and I'll hide!" exclaimed Frank before running off to hide. Jack obliged and buried his head in his hands and started to count slowly.

_One, two, three._

Sarah stood up from were she was sitting on the porch step, she had sat there after giving up on including herself in Jack and Frank's game of tag earlier. She walked up to the older boy, and tugged on his shirt, trying to get his attention.

Jack, in turn, was trying his hardest to ignore her, burring his head further into his hands. He wasn't good at seeking, but there was no way he was going to let Frank win because he had to start over with his counting. Jack and Frank were 8, far to old to be playing with babies like Sarah, who was 6. They had already informed her that she could not play with them, "your to young" they had told her. But Sarah refused to give up, the stubborn little thing. Tugging harder, she decided to use another method.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" she whined, pulling at his top with each call. "Jack! Ja-"

"_What!_" he said, lifting his head from out of his hands and turning around to face the 6 year old.

"Can I play too?" She asked, beaming up at him, fiddling with the hem of her pretty dress and pulling at one of her frizzy brown plait. Jack looked at her for a moment, almost as if her question had shocked him, hadn't he made it clear the first million times?

"No Sarah, you can't." he told her curtly, before turning around and walking away, in search of somewhere to count without any interruptions from annoying little girls, Sarah following right behind him. He stopped suddenly, almost as if he knew she was following him, and spun around, causing Sarah to bump into him and fall to the grass. "Arrg!" Jack yelled before storming off to find Frank, who cared if he had only got to 30? he had to get away from this annoying little girl. Draco and Hermione both laughed out right at the scene before them, as well as the huge smile that was plastered on their granddaughters face as she ran of after the older boy.

"Oh my my my," said Hermione once they had stopped laughing, she and Draco shooting each other knowing looks.

"What was that grandma?" said their eldest grandson, Darren, as he lead his heavily pregnant wife, Melissa, out of the front door.

"Oh nothing dear, just tell Chris to start saving!" Hermione told him as she and Draco burst into loud laughter. Darren raised an eyebrow at his grandparents behavior, rapping an arm around his wife's swollen waist. He gave the laughing pair a questioning look before accompanying his wife back inside the house.

...

Just as Draco and Hermione were calming down from their laughing fit a loud gleeful squeal came from around the side of their house followed by a call of "I'm gonna get you!" That was all it took for the old couple to fall back into a stream of laughter.

_Oh my my my my._

**A/N:** Soo, yeah it's been a very long time, and I apologize for that, this part was so hard to write, I just couldn't do it, even though this chapter has been planned since the beginning! I also apologize that it's short! But it's here now and it's the last one, so you won't have to wait anymore. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and put this fic on alerts, and if your reading this now after so long, you rock!

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
